


Paket

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: ini berawal dari paket dengan deskripsi alat panjat tebing yang datang ke apato mereka, padahal tidak satupun dari penghuni apato ini yang punya hobi panjat tebing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Paket

ini berawal dari paket dengan deskripsi alat panjat tebing yang datang ke  _ apato _ mereka, padahal tidak satupun dari penghuni  _ apato _ ini yang punya hobi panjat tebing. jadi paket alat panjat tebing yang dialamatkan pada akaash tentu saja buat bokuto penasaran.

Sejak kapan akaashi punya minat panjat tebing?

Bokuto awalnya tidak peduli, tapi semakin lama semakin penasaran pula ia akan isi paket akaashi.  _ cutter  _ di tangan, paket akaashi diintip sedikit dan wow, ternyata isinya tidak ada bau-bau panjat tebing sama sekali. 

_ ball gag, harness _ , borgol bulu-bulu centil,  _ leather collar neck _ lengkap bersama tali kekangnya,  _ blindfold _ , bulu-bulu yang entah untuk apa,  _ vibrator _ dan  _ dildo _ yang ukurannya beraneka macam. ah, jangan lupa gulungan tali panjang dan cambuk mesum itu. semua datang dalam satu warna hitam pekat mengkilat dan meneriakkan aura  _ ero _ .

bokuto meneguk ludah susah payah. tebing macam apa yang suaminya panjat dengan perlengkapan seperti ini?!

Bokuto yang suci, tanpa noda dan super vanila pun tau betul ini bukan peralatan panjat tebing.

bokuto tidak mau berpikir macam-macam, terutama hal-hal yang dapat merusak kepercayaannya pada akaashi. meskipun sudah jadi suami, bokuto memilih bungkam hingga akaashi sendiri yang berbicara soal paket ini. ia percaya akaashi punya alasan jelas.

tunggu, terus ditunggu...

hari-hari terus berganti...

tapi akaashi tidak pernah berbicara tentang isi paket tersebut dan itu memantik rasa penasaran bokuto semakin besar. apa yang disembunyikan akaashi? apa tujuan paket itu? dengan siapa ia menggunakan isi paket itu? dan banyak pertanyaan lain muncul hingga tumbuh sebuah kecemburuan di dalam hati bokuto. padahal sejak menikah bokuto dan kata cemburu sudah resmi putus hubungan.

pada akhirnya bokuto bertanya pada akaashi, sesaat ketika mereka akan tidur. akaashi bilang paket itu milik temannya. dia tidak berani mengirim benda seperti itu ke rumahnya sendiri jadi meminta tolong pada akaashi.

bokuto percaya begitu saja. jika akaashi berkata seperti itu, maka memang itulah kebenarannya.

"tapi aku juga beli sih", kemudian akaashi berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan borgol, penutup mata dan sehelai bulu.

akaashi mendekati bokuto. duduk di atas kaki lelakinya yang memanjang dibawah selimut mereka. ia meletakkan barang-barang itu di antara mereka, di atas pangkuan bokuto. 

"untuk apa kau membeli ini?" 

"untuk apa lagi kalau bukan dipakai, bokuto-san?"

"kau suka yang seperti ini?"

"apa kau mau mencobanya malam ini?"

mata bokuto berkilat penasaran mendengar tawaran akaashi. ia menarik pinggang akaashi agar semakin dekat.akaashi tau arti dari sikap ini. maka senyuman jahil pun muncul di wajahnya.

begitu saja ia mencium bokuto dengan lambat, dalam, dan sesekali melarikan diri ketika yang satunya mulai tidak sabaran. ia memegang kedua tangan bokuto, membawanya ke belakang tubuh pria itu sementara lidah menggoda lawan di atas sana.

begitu terus hingga kesabaran bokuto habis dan ingin menarik pria di atasnya untuk 'bekerja' dengan serius, tangannya tertahan. dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganya dengan leluasa karena ada borgol yang mengikat. borgol yang akaashi bawa tadi.

"aku pikir kita akan menggunakannya padamu", ucap bokuto bingung. akaashi, masih dengan senyum jahil (yang sungguh, jika bokuto boleh meneriakkan isi hatinya ia akan berteriak bahwa akaashi sexy sekali dengan senyum itu) di wajah.

ia mengambil penutup mata, membawanya pada bokuto. pandangan bokuto gelap kemudian. apa kau tau ketika satu indramu di tutup, indra yang lain akan semakin tajam. maka itulah yang terjadi pada bokuto. indranya yang lain semakin tajam pula.

lebih-lebih ketika akaashi berbisik di telinganya setelah memasangkan penutup mata.

akaashi begitu dekat hingga bibirnya terasa menempel dan bergerak di daun telingannya.

"aku tidak bilang kita akan mencobanya padaku, sayang"

suara akaashi begitu rendah hampir seperti desahan namun tetap terdengar jelas dan jenaka ditelinganya. di telinga bokuto yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

bokuto bergerak gelisah dibawah akaashi. dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si ikal malam ini. sebelum mereka menikah, bokuto sudah tau sejak lama jika akaashi punya kecenderungan menjadi sadist meskipun dia selalu berkata bahwa dia suka ketika merasa sedikit sakit.

bagaimana bokuto tau? akaashi sering sekali kedapatan mengganggu anak kecil di taman hingga menangis dengan iming-iming coklat batangan. 

"mereka bodoh, sudah diingatkan untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing tapi tetap saja datang padaku karena coklat"

"apa kau memberikannya?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya senang memberi harapan palsu "

ingatan masa lalu muncul secara singkat di kepala bokuto. meskipun tidak tau cocokloginya benar atau tidak bokuto tidak begitu peduli. apapun yang keiji inginkan akan dia lakukan. bagaimanapun keiji, dia akan selalu mencintainya. 

tapi tetap saja, ada sedikit cemas disana.

"ji, ini tidak akan menjadi harapan kosong lainnya kan?"

karena akaashi sering meninggalkannya ditengah jalan sendiri, tertidur.

"hm? hahahaha, tidak. tenang saja", ujar akaashi sambil mengelus pipi dan rahang kanannya dalam satu gerakan.

"oh, kou, jika nantinya tidak tahan pada apa yang akan aku lakukan, our save word today is sugar. got it?"

"okay dad, hahahaha"

kemudian bokuto merasa dingin. bajunya disingkap ke atas dan sesuatu yang lembut, lembut sekali membelai perut dan dadanya. ah, bulu yang tadi. otot pada torsonya bergerak-gerak tegang. kemudian dirasakannya pula jemari akaashi ikut bermain di atas perutnya. berputar-putar lalu naik menuju dadanya dan-

"awwww", bokuto berteriak kaget ketika akaashi mencubit puting dadanya.

sebelum bokuto sempat protes akaashi sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. kakinya tidak lagi merasakan bobot tubuh akaashi dan pintu kamar mereka terdengar seperti dibuka secara kasar.

"keiji?”

“keijiii?”

“jiii, where are you?!”

“don't leave me alone here! keijiiii?!!"

bokuto masih diatas kasur, masih dengan pakaian lengkap memang. namun tangannya terikat dan pandangannya tertutup. kakinya bergerak gelisah menendang selimut hingga jatuh dari ranjang mereka. akaashi tak juga kembali.

"jiiiii? are you okay?", tidak ada balasan.

"jiii, seriously answer me!", masih tidak ada balasan.

dan kepala bokuto yang tadinya diisi kecemasan berganti dengan panik. ia menarik-narik borgol di belakangnya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. jantung berdebar cepat. 

sial, bagaimana caranya borgol ini bisa lepas?

bokuto yang kalut kemudian fokusnya dipecah oleh bunyi suara pintu dan besi-besi ringan yang saling berbenturan. 

"ji?"

"hm?"

"dari.. mana?"

ranjang mereka berderit, bokuto merasakan bobot tubuh akaashi kembali di atas pangkuannya. perasaan lega menyapa ruang pikiran. 

"aku pergi mengambil pin, ada apa?", tanya akaashi mengusap lembut rambutnya.

kepala bokuto bergerak mengejar tangan akaashi, meminta afeksi lebih.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti ini. aku pikir kau kenapa-napa tadi", sulking.

alih-alih membalas ucapan bokuto, akaashi memilih untuk menggulung kaos tidur bokuto keatas yang kemudian dia jepit dengan tiga buah pin besi kecil. dingin besi menyentuh kulit dadanya, membuat nafas bokuto tertahan.

kemudian bokuto merasakan basah, geli, gerakan memutar hingga gigitan kecil di beberapa titik dadanya. 

tidak bisa melihat membuat indra perabanya meningkat.

tidak bisa melihat membuat imajinasinya meliar.

ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi akaashi saat ini. ia ingin melihat matanya. ia ingin lihat apa yang akaashi lakukan dengan mulutnya. ia ingin melihat akaashi. penutup mata dan kekangan ini sungguh mengganggu.

bokuto susah sekali jika diminta sabar dan menunggu. seperti saat ini. ketika akaashi bergerak maju mundur menggoda bokuto yang sempit tertutup celana di bawah sana, sementara bibir sibuk mengecup daun telinga dan leher si iris emas tapi tidak pernah menyentuh bibir bokuto, membuat pria yang lebih tua gusar. jangan lupa tangannya yang tidak berhenti menjambak kecil rambut bokuto dan mengelus dadanya. permainan ini menyiksanya.

ia menggerakkan kepalanya mengejar bibir akaashi, tidak dapat. 

ia menaikkan pinggulnya mengejar bokong akaashi, tidak dapat.

nafas bokuto berat dan kasar. bunyi rantai borgol bokuto nyaring mengisi ruang kamar bersama bunyi desah putus asa.

"ughh, -jiii.. ayolah"

terdengar tawa kecil, tawa jahil akaashi. bokuto semakin bergerak mengejar pujaan hatinya itu.

"jiii, ngghh... aku... aku sudah tidak tahan"

"angkat pinggangmu", perintah akaashi singkat dan bokuto mengikutinya.

detik berikutnya kakinya terasa dingin dan bunyi kain yang jatuh mengisi pendengaran bokuto, tidak sekali tapi.. tiga kali? apa akaashi juga melepaskan semua pakaiannya? apa...apa akaashi akan-

"kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu?"

"hehehe, tidak. aku hanya berpikir"

akaashi naik lagi ke atas ranjang, keatas pangkuan bokuto. bokuto mendesah singkat ketika merasakan sensasi kulit polos mereka bersentuhan. jika matanya tidak ditutup, bokuto mungkin tidak akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini.

akaashi bergerak lagi, menggoda dirinya yang sudah setengah ereksi. bokuto kembali mendesah. lebih-lebih ketika tangan akaashi menggenggam miliknya dengan lebih kasar dari biasanya. 

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

pikiran bokuto sudah mulai penuh dengan kabut nafsu. jika jujur adalah jalan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan, ia akan ungkapkan semua fantasinya.

"ughh.. aku memikirkan..", jakun bokuto bergerak naik turun menelan saliva susah payah. 

tangan akaashi terus bekerja dibawah sana, memberi apa yang bokuto mau tapi hanya sekedar saja. pinggulnya bergerak putus asa mengejar akaashi. repetisi yang sama karena tidak kunjung dapat apa yang ia mau.

"aku memikirkan kamu yang akan menyiapkan dirimu sendiri. dengan jari-jari panjangmu yang cantik itu"

"lalu?"

"lalu kamu mengulumku, dengan wajah kemerahan dan saliva yang berantakan"

"hm"

"kemudian kamu memeluk leherku, berkata kotor lalu menciumku dan mendesah ketika lidahmu tidak sengaja aku gigit"

akaashi tertawa kecil, tawa yang mengundang kabut semakin tebal.

"jii, ayo lah. lepaskan aku. aku ingin menyentuhmu"

“wait there lil’ puppy, i’ll do your fantasie”

dan akaashi melakukan semua hal yang dibayangkan bokuto. mulai dari mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan suara terlampau becek (akaashi hampir menghabiskan setengah botol pelicin agar menghasilkan suara yang berisik), mengulum bokuto (yang sudah mulai banjir pre-cum) dengan berisik, kemudian naik menciumi perut, dada dan terakhir lehernya. 

di tengah pergumulan itu akaashi berbisik bahwa ia ingin bokuto mengisinya. penuh, penuh sekali lalu dengan lambat bergerak didalamnya. meraba dinding-dindingnya hingga tahu betul bagaimana bentuk dan besarnya bokuto. menghujam titik terdalamnya hingga akaashi lupa cara bernafas.

bokuto sudah merah meremang serta basah dengan keringat dan hal lain. nafasnya sudah sangat berantakan. memburu satu sama lain. ketika akaashi menggigit perpotongan lehernya, ia hampir saja selesai jika tidak ada jari yang menutupi. sudah diujung tapi akaashi tetap tidak melepaskannya.

“ughh jiji, let me cum, please”

bokuto bersandar pada headboard ranjang. pinggulnya naik mengejar pelepasan yang tak kunjung diraih. dihadapan akaashi, bokuto sudah terbiasa merajuk. setiap ia merajuk, keinginannya terpenuhi. maka cara terakhir yang bokuto lakukan adalah merajuk. merajuk seperti anak manis sementara miliknya dalam genggaman akaashi keras ingin menjemput dosa. 

"aaaaaaaaakaashi~"

"no"

dan gagal dengan memalukan.

"beg. with the correct manner"

“fine! dad let your lil' puppy shoot his load. he need it so bad or he'll used the save word and your fun would be end to soon"

"..."

"pretty please?"

terdengar suara tawa akaashi. 

"you are..threatening me?", tanya akaashi kemudian mencubit puncuk dada bokuto.

"akhh, no. i mean sorry"

sekarang dua cubitan.

"nghhh okay okay whatever you want"

akaashi tertawa lagi. bokuto pikir ini kali pertamanya akaashi tertawa terlalu banyak ketika mereka bermain. sexy tapi menyebalkan (karena dia ingin cepat-cepat menjadi juru tembak).

"quick question, rubber or raw?", tanya akaashi.

oya?

"raw please. i want to ram you raw"

"okay, rubber then"

dan benar saja si ikal ini memasangkan pilar bokuto karet pengaman sebelum berangkat menyusur gua. tak apa lah. yang penting desah putus asanya akan berganti dengan desah putus logika.

akaashi duduk diatasnya. menelan pilar itu perlahan hingga hilang dari peradaban. apa yang ia bisikkan tadi ia lakukan. membuat bokuto, yang sekali lagi tidak sabaran, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun frustasi. 

bokuto tidak suka tempo yang lambat. ia pria dengan semangat membara yang senang dengan tempo cepat. berbeda dengan akaashi. pria melankolis yang menyukai tempo lambat. 

"ahhh, kou.. aku-aku", akaashi memeluk lehernya erat. kepalanya bersandar pada bahu bokuto. akaashi bukan orang yang mendesah dengan keras. dia tidak berisik. namun mendengarnya susah payah menjaga komposur miliknya saat ini sungguh sebuah madu bagi telinga bokuto. 

tidak melihat juga tidak apa-apa. bokuto bisa dengan mandiri membayangkan akaashi seperti apa sekarang. 

akaashi di dorong jatuh berbaring. duduk seperti tadi membatasi ruang geraknya. seperti ini lebih leluasa. 

dia mencari-cari sendiri dimana tubuh akaashi. menggesekkan kemaluannya di paha akaashi, meminta tolong untuk dibimbing ke dalam tempat yang menyenangkan.

kaki akaashi melingkari pinggang bokuto. ditariknya pria itu mendekat agar mereka lebih mudah bergerak bersama. 

bokuto memilih untuk membaringkan tubuh atasnya di atas akaashi. menciumi apa saja yang terjangkau mulutnya. 

persetan dengan daddy dan little puppy.

persetan dengan sugar.

mereka hanya keiji dan koutaro.

hanya dua orang dewasa tanggung yang kini melakukan hal dewasa serba tanggung pula.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
